Being Zexion
by Carnael
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* contact if you'd like to continue
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am Chimamire This is the Epilogue to Being Zexion It is short and many of my chapters are because i am a little short on time but I will do my best to upload frequently. actually this is on deviant art and I am writing a littler more description and stuff sooo enjoy**

**Disclaimer I do not own Roxas bear or zexion or axel or anything Kingdom hearts, jusst my little plot line :)**

Epilogue: Still reading

The night seemed to drag on. Into the black sky, I could see the stars twinkling faintly. Among the darkness, there is so little light, so little hope. My hope was gathered from words. The books that I read gave me solace, even if it wasn't much. They lined the walls of my room and each promised a world hidden between the crisp pages. I treated my books with utmost respect. They were practically family.

"Zexion!" came a sing song voice from my door. A quick glance confirmed that it was Roxas, the newest member to our little group. How was he so happy? He was always bouncing around and practically yelling at the top of his lungs at all hours of the day. He was the lucky keyblade wielder but would have killed the powers above to bestow it upon a slightly more... mature person? It was unnatural for anyone to have that much energy at... 6:30 in the morning! "Why are you still up?" the boy asked with one eyebrow raised. He was wearing teddy bear pajamas and bunny slippers. but he also kind of smelled like coffee. Roxas had been immediately banned from all forms of cafeinne and sugar but somehow he always managed to get his hands on some, especially since he never seemed to sleep.

"I could ask you the same. I was reading a book, no duh. But seriously, you're little, don't you need like, what? 12 hours of sleep per night?" I retorted. I turned the page of my book. I was just at the good part. You know either the part where the guy gets the girl or the good guy defeats the bad guy or where the hero falls off a cliff or something. If Roxas left me alone, I could find out what had happened to Edward and Bella. Almost done, only 50 pages to go, then i could get three hours of sleep and then go to 'work'.

"I'm not that small!" snapped Roxas, pouting. "I just happen to be small for my age, I'm 15, you know." Roxas always was sensitive about his stature (which was like that of a twelve year old). Axel and Xion always said that he'd still grow. But well, who knows? We are Nobodies after all. We live for a really long time so our growth and aging is very slow. At least after we hit eighteen and I had about a year ago. They were his friends, too and friends just can't go up to the other and say "God you are so short and guess what? You are never going to grow!" Well, Larxene might but she doesn't actually have friends.

"uh huh, kay, Roxas. Would you mind closing the door on your way out? Trying to read here." I asked semi-politely. I smiled quickly in his direction just to show that I wasn't mad or anything. I wasn't, I just had to know what was going to happen. Why, Edward? Why?

Roxas rolled his blue eyes, realizing that although my smile was slightly forced, it meant I wasn't mad since my smiles usually are. Most of us lovely members of the organisation didnt really smile often since we have no feelings. You know, due to the complete and utter lack of a heart. He turned and shut my door with a gentle click. Two minutes later I heard him shout "WAKE UP, LAZY BONES!" army style in the room next door, which is Axel's room. This was soon followed by, "WHAT THE HELL ROXAS? IT'S 6:45!"

Shaking my head, I continued to read as I heard other Organization members holler at the pair to be quiet or else. Of course they immediately shut up because when you live here, you know that anyone of your friends is perfectly capable of killing you. But then we are all capable of killing ourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoot Chapter one (or two depending on how you look at it) please read and review**

**I repeat I own NOTHING! except the plot here**

**Chimamire is a sad little panda now. Why cant I own KH?**

**Chapter 2**

Having finished my book (Yay Edward you didn't kill yourself), I shut it and set it down on my beside table. My table was cluttered with a couple of other books. I knocked over my alarm clock but with superfast cat like reflexes, I snatched it out of the air before it landed on one of my beloved books. It was bright out but I didn't have to get up until 11 and since it was around 7 now, I would get enough sleep to function. Function may be a sort of vague word because that's only with several cups of black coffee. I was allowed coffee since apparently I am a little too unfeeling. My eyes drifted close and I fell asleep.

~ 4 hours later

I woke up feelingas refreshed as you can be on four hours of sleep. I stretched like cat before shoving my blankets off my thin pale legs and onto the floor. I quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, my Organization coat and had a shower. I carefully arranged my bangs and gelled it into place. I snatched up my tooth brush and slathered on toothpaste before setting about to brushing my teeth. Yawning, I went to my door and set out towards the main hall. Axel and Roxas were waiting for me outside my room.

"Hey, Zexion," chirped Roxas as he dragged a dead-looking Axel behind him. His beyond spikey blonde hair was taller than usual, perhaps to make him look taller after my shorty comments this morning. His hair was already sky high so suspected extensions and massive amounts of gel. Maybe he hung upside down on his shower rail until is stiffened upside down. But seriously, for every one of my or Axel's footsteps, he had to take two giant steps.

"BOOO!" shrieked another happy voice behind us. Xion ran up to us laughing slightly. She's the same height as Roxas and is also a Keyblade wielder. She is also unbelievably happy. What is this? Make the Castle That Never Was a happy place? Dream on. Or maybe it was a requirement. You have to be fun sized, unbelievably perky, never sleep, love sugar, and be way too happy.

Siax stood by the window looking up at the heart blazing in the sky. He turned around his black velvet vampire cape, yes, I said and mean, vampire cape, swirling around him. "Velcome, my precious," he hissed through his glow in the dark custom fit fangs. Did I mention that I live in a castle with a bunch of freaks of nature? They drove me up the walls!

Roxas waved frantically at Saix, "pretty Kingdom Hearts," Roxas said, cocking his head as he stared at it. His eyes grew wide and looked ready to pop out of his head. Then he ran off and hugged Moggle and gave him a noogie. Moggle's tiny arms flailed wildly as he struggled to stay upright and then epically failed as he crashed down onto the pristine white floor. Axel laughed as Xion ran over and pounced on Roxas. "MOGGLE IS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" she wailed as she pummeled little Roxas with her fists. Of course she is weak so I doubt Roxas was hurt. He looked ready to care nonetheless.

Luxord popped up from where he was snoozing on the couch and picked up the scared-looking moggle. "Hi, Moggle," he said and snuggled him. He stroked an even more terrified looking Moggle on the head. He walked out of the common room. At the last moment he turned around and shouted, "NO YOU DELINQUENT KITTENS, MOGGLE IS MOST DEFINITELY ."

"So what's happening today?" I asked. Saix was practicing his vampire hiss. He sounded like a choking dog. Of course, I would never tell him that. He would go beserk on me. Xion and Roxas were still fighting even though Luxord and Moggle were long gone. Alas they were a few screws loose and a little lacking in the brains department.

"Uh, go with Larxene to Wonderland and kill heartless?" Saix suggested distractedly as he waved his hands at me. He now held a glass of tomato juice which he sipped from as he bared his fangs. "Oh and if you could pick up some fangs for me..."

Shaking my head, I opened up a portal and walked off into the darkness. Larxene would be waiting for me I'm sure. She never goes with people. Always going there hours in advance and then accusing her coworkers of being late. I mean if you want to be punctual go maybe 15 minutes in advance, but two hours? But that's Larxene for you, just as nice as a prickly cactus.

"What took you?" snapped Larxene when I arrived. She stood with her hands on her hip and she seemed to crackle with lightning. She summoned her knives and stormed off after a heartless. Her antenna-like hair bobbed comically as she stalked after the rapidly appearing heartless

"Nice to see you too," I muttered and walked after her as I took out Lexicon. I flipped through the pages until I found the section I was looking for. Sometimes Larxene was so nice, but other times… find-me-a-knife-and-kill-me.

"Where were you?" She asked as she finished up with her fifth heartless. She dusted her hands on her coat. Her eyes were not such an icy blue and she hazarded her trademark smirk. Lazily she fluffed her short blonde hair. "Because I really hate these missions, especially since Saix always wants new vampire gear."

"Wait for it," I said with a wicked look on my face, "Roxas and Xion and Moggle and baaaaam fight!" I said with an almost grin. I could still see those kids rolling around screaming. Larxene took one look at me and burst out howling with laughter.

"Hahaha, you have GOT to be kidding," she gasped out. Her face was red as a tomato and she was lying on the floor pounding on the dirt with a gloved fist. She rolled around clutching her stomach. I sighed before stepping over her and confronting the Heartless with a malicious snarl. Oh what fun.

**See It's longer! please tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Chimamire here, I finally think the freezing stuff from my dental appointment is wearing off. Here we go for Chapter 2! **

*****_**sigh**_*** Zexion what will I do with you?**

**Disclaimer… **_Chimamire does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of those wonderful people I write about, unless they don't appear in the games, then they are mine. I do own my lovely plot though and their OOC behavior_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Two long hours later, I killed the last dumb heartless. It _would _have taken less time but all Larxene did was roll around on the ground howling with laughter, getting in my way. God, she owed me now. Also, when she laughs she tends to discharge small amounts of electricity into the surrounding areas, leaving me running from them. Now, we had to complete our sub-mission, Saix's vampire fangs.

Larxene and I changed out of our heavy leather cloaks before heading to Twilight Town because it's pretty obvious that if you see two people walking around in that much leather in the middle of summer that they just don't belong. Larxene's face as still red from all the laughing she had done. I shook my head, this was the first time I had seen her laugh. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my hoodie and walked along beside Larxene. She was wearing a black skirt with knee-high boots and a light blue shirt.

We went about the town in search of Saix's preferred brand of vampire fangs, ultra-fit fangs that seemingly become a part of your teeth! Apparently there was a hobby shop around here that sold that kind of… novelties. Soon enough we found the store amid the colorful, vibrant shops of the main square. It was a painfully red color with about a million balloons decorating the outside. With some hesitation I pushed open the door. Inside, a small little man stood at the counter.

"Hello," he said. He had grey hair and wore a tiny top hat and was perched upon the counter stroking his tiny goatee. I gaped in amazement; he looked like some kind of leprechaun. I was tempted to go up to him and poke him so I could make sure he was real. Larxene dragged me away when she realized I was staring at him.

"Ow" I snapped when she whacked me on the head and I stood there for another 5 minutes rubbing my extremely sore head. I glared at her as she gave me her I-am-innocent-not-but-get-mad-at-me-and-I'll-kill-you look. Muttering I walked off. I quickly found Saix's vampire fangs and grabbed a couple. Larxene suddenly popped up.

"Hey, look, Zexion!" she squealed as I jumped in surprise. She gestured at the thing in her hand. I squinted at the tiny writing, "it read insta-grow! Gain you height dreams within hours! Guaranteed to make you grow at least 3 inches." It was in a small brown bottle and the writing was in dainty handwriting. It looked like one of those scam artist's attempts to trick desperate people out of their money.

"Looks like you found Roxas's Birthday present!" I smirked as I studied the ingredients on the back. It read: Brown Color, Sugar, Water, Cornstarch and Artificial Flavor.

"Uh huh!" she agreed as we walked to the cash register. "You ready to RTC?"

"No," I said as an evil idea formed in my head. "Can we stop by the shoe store?" I asked. She nodded and so we went off to SUPER SHOES! which was the latest trendy place to buy shoes. It was about a block away so we set off in the direction as we window shopped. When we got there we entered the chic store and casually started browsing.

"Can I help you?" a sales lady asked as she came up to me. She had platinum blonde hair and looked like she had had a lot of plastic surgery. Just saying. Her tan was obviously fake as she looked like an orange alien.

"I'd like to buy some shoes for a friend," I replied as I walked past her towards the women's shoes. Then I stopped and pointed. "Those shoes!" I declared. I grabbed their last pair of size 8's and bought them. Outside, I turned to Larxene, "Now we can go!"

Giggling like little children, Larxene and I burst into the castle. "ROXAAAS!" we shouted in unison. We looked around for our dear LITTLE friend. I couldn't hear his insane high pitched giggling anymore.

Axel popped up beside us. "SHHH!" he whispered, "he fell asleep in the middle of the common room." His spikey red hair was in disarray. "Well he does need to actually sleep, that psycho woke me up at 6:45 this morning!" he growled. No one except Roxas could get away with waking up Axel without getting burned alive. He had huge bags under his eyes and was downing coffee at a rather rapid rate.

"But we bought him presents," Larxene pouted and batted her eyelashes at our tall friend. Axel took one look at our expressions and shook his head making his hair look like a messy nest. "If he tries to kill you guys, I'm not helping this time," he warned. He ran his fingers through his hair and stretched before  
>walking over to where Roxas was curled up, he kicked Roxas in the side. Roxas sprang up and tried to bite him but Axel had already disappeared.<p>

"What do you want?" Roxas asked us warily. He stood there not realizing that he had major bed head… one side of his massive hair was completely flat making him look just a little stupid. This just made Larxene laugh even more. "Whaaat?" he asked again sounding extremely exasperated.

"Nothing!" Larxene squealed in a sing song voice as she flailed her arms about excitedly. Roxas looked increasingly suspicious. He narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the two of us.

"Why are you so happy, you're scaring me!" Roxas whimpered. "You too, Zexion, you never even look interested! Why are you not reading!" Roxas turned around and tried to run away.

"But we bought you presents for your birthday. It's tomorrow right?" I replied. Bored I fiddled with the end of my bangs. Roxas crept slightly closer. His eyes glinted evilly. He loved presents.

"Presents?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yuuup!" We handed him our shiny presents with their massive bows.

"Me first," Larxene demanded and she shoved the package in Roxas's face. He shook the box eagerly. Then he ripped open the box…

"LARXENE!" but she was long gone. Roxas was so mad his bed head was newly in the air and as puffy as ever.

"Here's mine," I said sweetly. I handed him the box before quickly running off. I ended up outside Demyx's room since Roxas would probably be at my room tearing it apart.

I knocked on the door, but he couldn't hear me since he was listening to music and playing his sitar. (hmm do normal play music while listening to an entirely different thing? I do) So I kicked his door. Sure enough the door opened and Demyx poked his head out looking all bleary eyed. "What?" he asked.

"Can I hide in your room for a little bit please?" I begged. I looked around anxiously for a very scary Roxas.

"What did you do now?" he asked exasperated. As he opened the door and I hopped onto his office chair and started spinning around in circles.

"Ask Roxas… later much later," I replied. "Play your sitar for me please?" I asked since that always got him off my case. Rolling his eyes he started strumming it.

Oh, yeah, what did I give him? Nothing much… just a 6 inch pair of hot red stiletto heels

* * *

><p><strong>YAY chapter two is actually chapter two and three combined from my deviant art. It was too short lol. Demyx *huggles*<strong>

**Chimi needs to go to work. Btw it is pronounced she-me and if it's chimamire it is said she-ma-meer. It is Japanese for bloody, I am known as chimamire no kishi the bloody knight **

**Sooo anyone wanna review lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys I am putting this on hold and marking it complete it doesn't hold that much interest for me and frankly the writing style is hard for me to uphold, I am naturally a darker writer so trying to write more humorously is hard for me. Sorry bout that.

Chimi


End file.
